Oswald/Gallery
87637.jpg 87646.jpg 87613.jpg 87595.jpg 87616.jpg 81217.jpg Oswaldsilhouette.png|Oswald's face silhouette as Glen in anime Siluetjackglendlmtragedi.png|Jack & Oswald (as Glen) in Tragedy of Sablier in anime Ep19 - oswald lottie fang dug.png|Oswald ordered the Baskervilles (Dug, Fang & Lottie) to slaughter any guests in Baskerville mansion Oswald 72.PNG Glen 01.jpg 03.PNG Glen lol.png don't-forget-that-you-did-this.jpg Oswald 69.PNG Oswald 74.PNG Chap78.png|Retrace LXXVIII: Decision - Jack cradles Oswald's severed head in his arms Ch95 Cover.jpg|Retrace XCV: Vincent - Oswald and Vincent encounter Cheshire in the past Ch96 Cover.jpeg|Retrace XCVI: Disagree - Oswald dives into battle against Oz 99 - Jack Oswald Alice.jpg|XCIX: Shade - Oswald and Alice witness the past incarnation of Jack arriving at The Tower Pandora Hearts ch100 003.jpg|Retrace C: Ossia - Oswald is shocked to learn of Oz's intentions 101 - Oswald Oz Lacie Lottie Dug.jpg|Retrace CI: Oswald - Oswald falls into the oblivion of the Abyss as The Core distorts time and space Levi and Oswald 68.PNG|Levi confirms that Oswald is his successor to Jury Oswald 67 1.PNG|Levi reveals Oswald to Jack for the first time Jack throws water on Oswald.PNG|Jack throws wine at Oswald when he becomes flustered His_name_is_oswald.jpg|Oswald smiles at Jack after Levi's interrogation Jack and Oswald 68.PNG|Oswald finds Jack sneaking into the Baskerville estate Bloodyrabbit2.png|Lacie attempts to comfort her brother the day before his final Succession Ceremony Oswald and Alice.PNG|Oswald goes to visit his niece, Alice Ch27 Glen Jack.jpg|Oswald tells Jack Charlotte's name Dark Oswald.png|Oswald admitting to Lottie that he wrote the "Lacie" composition Oswald resting.png|Oswald sleeping outside of The Tower Talking to.png|Jack joins Oswald while also hiding from Lottie Ch39 Jack Glen.jpg|Oswald questions Jack's motives Gil and Oswald 73.PNG|Gilbert confirms that he likes Jack the night before his first Succession Ceremony A note 6.png|Oswald tells Gilbert that he would like to continue being Jack's friend as well Ch27 Baskervilles.jpg|Oswald orders Lottie, Dug and Fang to slaughter the guests in the Baskerville estate Angry Oswald.png|The word of Glen is absolute Oswald Manga.png|Oswald, having grown weary after killing so many humans Oswald 74 2.PNG|Oswald realizes Jack severed the Chains and doomed Sablier Vehement Oswald.png|Oswald warns Gilbert to keep his distance from Jack 99 - Jack Oswald Oz.jpg|Oswald faces off against Oz after Jack attacked Gilbert 95 - Miranda and Oswald.jpg|Oswald wound Miranda Barma enough to make her immobile but not enough to kill her 99 - Jack Oz Oswald.jpg|Jack has Oz pin Oswald to a nearby tree Glen Ba Pic.jpg|The memory of Oswald reveals itself in The Hole 99 - Oswald Oz Jack.jpg|Jack forces Oz to sever Oswald's body into 5 pieces Ch37 Glen Jack.jpg|The memory of Oswald refers to Oz by name, rather than by "Jack" Ch83 Rufus Glen.jpg|Oswald glares at Rufus Barma for destroying one of the Keys to the Abyss Ch85 Vince Ruf Glen.jpg|Oswald butchers The Residents of The Hole, while Vincent and Rufus stand by Trickster 5.jpg|Oswald attacks Rufus when his suspicions are confirmed Ch85 Oswald Rufus.jpg|Oswald confronts Rufus on a cliff in The Hole Ch83 Glen Rufus.jpg|Oswald questions what Rufus' real intentions are 91 - Oswald + Jury.jpg|Oswald uses Vincent's power as a Child of Ill Omen to hurt Jury 92 - Oswald, Break.jpg|Break vs Oswald 92 - Leo, Oswald.jpg|Leo stops Oswald from killing Break 92 - Break, Oswald.jpg|Break uses Mad Hatter's power to sever Leo's hand while Leo distracts Oswald subconsciously 92 Oswald into past.jpg|Oswald heeds Levi's advice and leaves Vincent and Break to journey into the past 95 - Oswald, Jabberwock and Cheshire.jpg|Oswald and Jabberwock battle Cheshire 95 - Oswald and Cheshire 2.jpg|Cheshire evades Oswald's attacks 95 - Oswald and Cheshire.jpg|Cheshire shape shifts to avoid injury 95 - Oswald and Vincent.jpg|Oswald impales Vincent, telling him that, as a Child of Ill Omen, he can never obtain anything 96 - Oz vs Oswald.jpg|Oswald and Oz clash 96 - Gil Vincent Oz Oswald Cheshire Jabberwock.jpg|Oswald battles Oz while Jabberwock deals with Cheshire 97 - Oz Alice Oswald.jpg|Alice stops Oswald from killing Oz 98 - Cheshire Alice Oswald.jpg|Oswald battles Cheshire outside of The Tower during the Tragedy of Sablier 100 - Oz Oswald.jpg|Oz reveals his intentions to Oswald 100 - Leo Oswald Levi.jpg|Leo and Levi watch as a vortex forms around Oswald from his overuse of power not belonging to him 100 - Oswald Jabberwock.jpg|Oswald summons Jabberwock with minimal control 100 - Oz Oswald Jabberwock.jpg|Oz confronts Oswald before he can reach The Tower 100 - Oz Oswald Jabberwock 2.jpg|Oz vs Oswald while Jabberwock goes berserk 100 - Oswald Leo.jpg|Leo breaks through the vortex to talk some sense into Oswald 100 - Oz Oswald 3.jpg|Oz and Oswald fall into oblivion 101 - Oz Lottie Dug Vincent Ada.jpg|Oswald, Oz, Lottie, Dug, Vincent and Ada all have their existences torn apart as they near they're thrown into the time vortex 101 - Lacie Oswald.jpg|Oswald realizes that Lacie could see his future self during her Ceremony of Judgement in the past 101 - Lacie Oswald 2.jpg|Oswald goes to kill Lacie in the past... 101 - Lacie Oswald Oz Lottie Dug Vincent Ada.jpg|... And fails, knowing that he couldn't possibly do something so heinous 101 - Oswald.jpg|Oswald, happy to have seen his little sister once again 101 - Oswald 2.jpg|Oswald collapses 101 - Oswald Levi Leo.jpg|Levi explains to Leo that Oswald's soul will fade for using too much power that did not truly belong to him 101 - Oswald Levi Leo 2.jpg|Oswald's soul fades from the Glen Baskerville subconscious MineofMine Glen.JPG Evidence Oswald.jpg Evidence back.jpg Glen Pics.jpg Glen-will-abyss-172975018b.jpg glen's chair.png Cover 10.jpg Volume14.jpg September2011.jpg Odds and Ends Chibi.jpg Tumblr m1o4tmfrGr1r0s7y1o1 500.jpg|Insert page in Volume 17 623183.jpg January2014.jpg Volume_21_Oswald.jpg|Oswald sitting on Jun-Cat Special Edtition.jpg Chap67, 2.png Coverinside p2.png PH22 Special.jpg Category:Photo Gallery Category:Character Subpages